The Ballad of Ikebukuro
by BachikoComplex
Summary: A small collection of stories with a healthy dose of fluff, a dash of friendship, and a spritz of romance. Reader x Various—you won't know which character until you read. Enjoy! Rated T for language. Read and review, please.
1. Instantly Attractive

**Wonderful**

_Song Influence: _

_Instantly Attractive (The Barbecue Song)/The Hussy's_

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to read this :) I would just like to give you fair warning: for the sake of the general plot of these 'one-shots' I like a 1,000-2,000 word max to build up a story line according to the various scenarios. Long story short this one is _pretty_ long; I looked it over four times to see what I could cut out but I honestly thought if I cut out an entire scenario it would sound choppy or rushed. Alright, 'nough of me—reading time commence!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!**

* * *

Why was he so painfully shy?

He was certainly more awkward and shy than most guys your age; Masaomi Kida was a living example and his polar opposite.

Sure, his shyness often bothered you to an extent―like the one time you had invited him to Russia Sushi, just the two of you. It was the most quiet twenty minutes of either of your lives.

You sighed as you pushed those negative thoughts away, your eyes resting on the gray eyed brunette as he fussed with his tie. The two of you sat on a park bench, waiting for Masaomi and Anri.

"They're on their way, don't worry," you replied confidently, reading his concerned expression as he looked around. "We're here together so…"

Mikado Ryuugamine turned his head to look you in the eye, pink on his cheeks.

"W-What do you mean, (Name)-chan?"

You blushed, tilting your head as you crossed your arms.

"…I-I just meant we're together as in waiting for them. No one will bother me with you here, so… er, that's a good thing, right?"

You laughed nervously, suddenly aware of how lame that came out.

He smiled faintly, his eyes averting yours as he stared down at the sidewalk.

"That's true. I-I honestly don't think I would be much help though," Mikado murmured, his hands curling around the edge of the bench.

"Huh?"

"B-But… I'll try my best if anything were to happen. You're my friend, so it would only be natural. I-I know you'd do the same for me, (Name)-chan."

Mikado's grey eyes were friendly and inviting; you almost didn't catch the part where he said _friend_.

You beamed nonetheless, looking down at your own hands.

"Since we're _friends_, Mikado-kun, is it alright if I ask you something?"

The brunette looked back at you curiously.

"Go right ahead."

You felt almost childish asking the question. A part of you expected him to say no one; another part of you expected him to say Anri. He certainly became flustered when you brought her up...

It was almost a pang of jealously you experienced whenever you brought the thought into fruition. You knew it was such an ugly feeling though…

"Do you like anyone?" The question was out in the air, the cards now in his hand.

He caught his breath, blinking hesitantly as he looked straight ahead.

You got the impression he wouldn't say anything, which was of no surprise if he hadn't.

"Hey, if you don't wanna say anything, it's cool," you said calmly, side glancing.

You noticed him gulp, watching his Adam's apple, turning your gaze away.

"O-Oh, okay..."

He continued to stare idly over at the fountain and you sighed with your eyes shut, leaning back against the bench.

As the silence prolonged and you chided yourself critically for having killed the conversation, Mikado spoke up quietly.

"There… There is somebody that I dolike…" he murmured shyly.

You smiled. "Really? Who's the lucky girl?" You managed to push away the negative thought that it was possibly Anri…

Your fervent attention on him caused him to buckle down in his seat as he slumped just slightly, eyes wandering from your face to the ground.

"I… I won't say her name, but…"

"Aw, Mikado! Don't be like that!"

You frowned as you crossed your arms over your chest, pretending to pout.

He flushed. "S-Sorry… but it's better if you didn't know…"

Putting your arms back to your sides, you became suddenly serious.

"Continue."

Mikado was surprised at the change in demeanor, but obeyed your command.

"W-Well, she's really pretty…" his voice was meek, "not to mention she's kind… She has this way of making stressful things easier; I sometimes think it's her laugh… She's smart too. Oh, and she's funny…"

Your mind circulated around the possible women in his life―once you heard _funny_, you ruled out Anri because she never joked around about anything. As you pondered that, you wondered if she had ever laughed...

"She sounds pretty cool…" You really thought the description was vague as it could have been anyone―

Mikado smiled at you warmly. "Y-Yeah. She really is."

"Does she go to Raira?" His smile had induced one on yourself.

He nodded his head eagerly. "Yes. She's in our class too…" His voice became somewhat disappointed as he added, "Even though I think she's wonderful and I like her… I don't think she would feel the same way about me."

You sat up with a frown, almost standing up from the bench; you hadn't realized how defensive this was all making you. Calming yourself as you shut your eyes momentarily, you replied.

"Are you joking? What makes you think that, Mikado-kun? You're a cute, wonderful, and above all, amazing guy; how could she _not_feel the same way about you?"

Mikado blinked as he blushed. "…?"

"I-I mean what I say!"

His flush darkened. "I-I wouldn't know… It's kind of difficult to tell her how I feel since…"

Your eyes widened as he began his struggle to finish his sentence.

"Y-Yes?"

"Since we're always just…"

Your heart throbbed in your chest as you leaned in closer to him, unaware of how your knee brushed his.

"Hm...?"

His hands had unclenched from the edge of the bench, palms flat against his knees as he looked you fully in the eye. He took a large breath, knee bumping yours.

If the anticipating hadn't killed you yet, it was now. Your mind was running rampant as he was about to make a confession; it didn't even matter if it was you or someone else. As long as Mikado opened up to you―

"(Name)-chan, I―"

"Hell-ooooooo~!"

Masaomi's voice broke the tension, the flamboyant boy plopping in the middle of you two on the bench, his arms around either of your shoulders.

"Did you guys wait long?" A wide grin was plastered across his face as he gave their arms a squeeze. "Ah, (Name)-chan, you're looking even more beautiful than earlier today―"

You had never felt more compelled to kick him in the shin.

"Masaomi-kun… you totally killed it…" you hissed in between clenched teeth, frowning deeply as you crossed your arms again.

Masaomi's brown eyes blinked in confusion. "Huh? What d'you mean 'killed it'…?"

Mikado interjected. "U-Uh, Masasom-kun, what happened to Anri?"

You realized the bespectacled girl was no where to be seen; even her quiet stature would be noticeable given the emptiness of the park.

"She didn't come with you?" you asked.

Masaomi shook his head as he stood up from his seat, taking a dramatic spin on his heel as he faced away from them.

With his hands on his hips, he said, "Nope! She denied my request for our group date, saying she had to go take care of some things at home instead, so―"

You paled as you locked eyes with Mikado. "Wait, wait, wait, so this was going to be a date?!"

You literally stammered.

Masaomi shook his head, laughing to himself.

"What's wrong, (Name)-chan? Afraid to take a shot with _me_?" He had spun around, down on one knee, fetching your hand from your crossed arms. "I don't bite, at least not on the first date~" He winked.

You held your breath as a faint blush dusted your cheeks. It was like meeting him all over again; his antics used to have a more profound effect on you but then you realized he did it to every cute girl he saw. Shaking your head, you saw Mikado's bothered expression. He looked almost annoyed.

He pressed a kiss to the top of your hand before standing up once more, preparing to pull you up.

"Mikado-kun, let's take this fare maiden out on a date! We can take turns―!"

You didn't expect to hear anymore interjections from that point onward nor did you object since this was typical Masaomi Kida behavior. But once more, you were wrong.

Mikado was standing firmly on his feet, a hand clenched as the other tugged on his tie.

"N-No, Masaomi!" he exclaimed proudly, taking a shallow breath.

A breeze blew by as exclamation lingered in the air. You and Masaomi exchanged confused expressions.

"'No what', Mikado-kun?"

Mikado, although blushing, nodded his head as he took a deep breath. "No as in… We're not going to take turns with her as if… as if she's some _thing_. (Name)-chan isn't a object, so we shouldn't treat as such, even if we're just hanging out together…"

His eyes rested on you, the warmth and friendliness hidden by something else. You smiled endearingly at him, though you honestly felt strange at his statement. He struggled to return the smile.

Was Mikado actually sticking up for… _you_?

Masaomi still held onto your hand. "What's going on, Mikado? Are you―oh." That light in his eyes calmed as he smiled gingerly, giving Mikado a short yet firm nod. "I understand."

Mikado was the one confused now. "W-What do you understand?"

Masasomi dropped your hand as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"Gee, I don't know…" His voice was singsongy as he smiled between the both of them. "You know what, I'm going to grab some sushi and then head home."

You raised an eyebrow, now standing up. "So we're not going study for exams anymore?"

He still wore that smile. "We will… just not right today. Catch you two later."

And with that, Masaomi sauntered off down the concrete sidewalk back towards the street.

"I-I guess we're done here then, for today," you said, reaching for your bag and hanging it off of your shoulder.

Mikado did the same, his messenger bag slung diagonally across his chest.

He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah…"

He was prepared to say goodbye, but you couldn't shake off the strange feeling from the look he sent you earlier.

"M-Mikado, what was that just now…?"

His mouth was conformed to a straight line, unfazed. "What do you mean?"

You looked down at your sneakers, then back at him. "When Masaomi suggested you guys take turns with me… on a date. You were really offended by that… Why did you decided to speak up then?"

Mikado looked you in the eye, his gaze unwavering.

"I wanted to… I just didn't like the way he was saying it." He paused, lifting an arm and scratching his neck. "It's like what I said… you're not an object or anything."

Your eyes widened as you swallowed a dry breath. His voice was gentle and constrained at the same time, as if he was fighting something back.

"You of all people know he was joking. Y-You know, Masaomi better than I do, Mikado-kun..." You realized you sounded like you were justifying Masaomi's actions; that was the last thing you wanted to let Mikado know. "What I mean is, why… why the sudden outburst?"

The two of you stood across from one another, the length of the bench the distance in between. MIkado clenched the strap to his bag.

"…I… I care about you a lot, (Name)-chan. A-And Masaomi… Even though he always messes around like that… When he messes around _with you_, it bugs me more than it normally would."

There came that pounding in your chest again. There was no hiding the blush anymore, it was clearly evident.

You weren't able to speak, your mouth open but your mind unable to formulate words.

He didn't bluntly say "I like you". But the message was nonetheless received. You understood now immediately.

"(Name)-chan? Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Mikado sounded anxious now, his face flushed with red and his hand tight around the strap of his bag.

You _were_the girl he was talking about.

You strode up beside him, facing away from him as you turned your head. "I like you too, Mikado."

If you had been facing him directly at the time, you would have been worried about the crimson color coming over his face. He turned towards you, his mouth curved into a nervous smile.

"(N-N-Name)-chan? D-Do you mean it…?" he spluttered, his eyes squeezed shut. He wondered if he was dreaming. He wondered how someone wonderful like you would...

You smiled wanly at him. He was painfully shy, but he was earnest. _That _was why you liked him so much. It didn't hurt that he was cute either.

"You know what, Mikado-kun…"

He blinked, completely silent as he glanced at the closeness between you two.

"W-What…?" he stammered.

"I think you're pretty wonderful too." You took hold of his hand, lacing your fingers through his own.

Mikado may not have been breathing properly, but the look in his eyes was genuine happiness.

He curled his own fingers comfortably around yours; your smile brightened.

"S-So, um… would you… would you want to go on a date then?" Mikado managed.

"A _real_date, huh…" you hummed, looking up at the blue sky and the splotches of gray scattered about.

Another smile.

"I would love to."

* * *

**NEXT UP: _Folie à deux (You x ?)_**

**I feel like I kept Mikado in character in this one****—I wanted to keep him bashful (as in the anime) and a tad confident as well when it came to admitting to the you (the girl in question!) that he liked you.**

**ANYWAYS, s****oooo? How is it? I hope it's either good so far or decent; either two would be nice! So please, feel free to review!**


	2. Folie à deux

**Folie à deux**

_Song influence:_**  
**

_Twisted Nerve/Bernard Hermann_

**A/N: This chapter is a 1,000 words shorter~ Woo! The song 'Twisted Nerve' originally caught my attention in Kill Bill; I like how it starts off almost cheery, then it picks up a darker speed. And that is why I thought it would work well with this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DRRR! **

* * *

You never did recall the day you had incidentally met this man while walking across a street, blocked off by yellow caution tape; apparently the alleyway between your favorite bookshop and cafe had been the sight of another Slasher incident.

You didn't know why you had stopped to stand amongst the crowd, to look curiously down the darks sliver of space where deals of any sort must have occurred. You mainly remembered seeing crimson staining the wall and the body on the ground, dried blood on the pavement…

As much as you could remember, you looked to your right and found _him_, the man of assumed rumors and supposed legends, standing beside you, peering over the yellow tape, smirking in that way that made you want to both punch him and… other things.

He, on the other hand, recalled the day like any other. Now, he sat across from you, dangling a spoon from the sundae he insisted on sharing with you.

"(Name)-chan~ You remember how we met, right?"

Another thing: you never remembered how or why you agreed to go on this date in the middle of the day. It was more of a surprise, since he usually insisted on dinner dates. You honestly didn't take him as the 'dating' type in general.

"Oh but it was such a long time ago… You remind me," you said coyly, smiling at him demurely from your seat.

You couldn't lie. He grew on you, ever since you met him two months ago; he had a way of making you lose your proper train of thought. You wanted to punch him in the face so many times, yet the feeling would go away when he would smiled at you, a strange light in his eyes.

He took your hand and smirked, putting the spoon back into the melting ice cream; it was your favorite cookies n' cream. He already knew that.

"It happened just outside of here, remember? I was right there beside you, looking amongst you and all those other _humans_, filled with natural curiosity at what happened. There was blood in that alleyway and you had the _cutest_ look of curiosity on your face. You asked what happened, to no one specifically…"

You crossed a leg over the other, his thumb gently going over top of your hand.

"That's right… Then you introduced yourself to me, even though I knew who you were already," you said, beaming over at him.

It was a strange feeling you had, realizing you were in love (was that the right word?) with a man nearly everyone hated. You were in love with someone who was neither a sociopath nor psychopath. In his own right, he was completely normal, only associated himself with the occult and trouble. How he chose someone like yourself, someone with a boring, normal life, baffled you, but you were forever grateful that you were in his company...

You loved Izaya Orihara for what he was.

"Ah, yes. I shook your hand and you looked at me with a look of horror."

"I did _not_… I was just confused that you of all people would be there. Though…" you looked down at the tabletop, shutting your eyes momentarily, "I'm glad it was you."

Izaya Orihara smiled over at you with those sanguine eyes that you could never read; his gaze was electrifying.

"Me too, (name)-chan. Otherwise, we would never have crossed paths." He gave your hand a firm squeeze. "You mean a great deal to me; more than you know."

Izaya's voice always sounded soft in your ears when he spoke endearingly; yet you alway felt on guard when he did. He was by no means hypnotizing in looks, but he wasn't far from handsome; it was those eyes of his and the way he could manipulate kindness in his voice…

You blushed faintly at his words.

"You've always had a way with words," you was your reply, "and the way you speak."

"Don't be coy, my dear. I would only ever say things like that to you. You know that. You know that I love you more than anything else I hold dear."

Hearing him say the word always rattled a strange knot of feelings in your chest; you were old enough and had a fair share of ex-lovers to have dealt with hearing it. It was always different because of him.

Izaya Orihara came off as the type to never love anyone but himself; he could say he loved 'humans' but that was lie.

The fact that you the object of his affections was… _shocking_. A hesitant part of you wondered if he really meant it, a more sure part of yourself was confident that he did. He had to have meant them right?

"Of course, Izaya. I love you too," you said, feeling him lift your hand as he sat up, leaving change on the table and taking your other hand.

Patrons of the cafe stared at the two of you, whispering quietly. When the two of you were first 'dating', you realized you would have to get used to the whispering. It wasn't everyday that a cynical information broker had a girl by his side especially one who appeared placid about his lifestyle.

Now standing, he smirked as the two of you left the cafe and out into Ikebukuro again. For a while you simply walked in step to his cheerful yet eerie whistling, until the two of you stopped at the center of a crossing; he had stopped abruptly, cutting his whistling short.

Towering above you was a popular department store and surrounding you were the hurried crowds of everyone from all walks of life.

You were about to ask him why stop here, but he stopped you with a ringed finger to your lips.

He smirked down at you, finger under your chin, lifting your head as his face lingered a mere centimeter from your own. You shut your eyelids, feeling his nose brush against yours.

This closeness always gave you goosebumps, regardless of the fact that the both of you had seen each other naked a number of times―and that was certainly far more intimate than just _standing_ before each other.

"You do have a really bad memory; I can't lie though, it hurts just a little. This was where we had our first date."

The memory was foggy but you played it like a film reel, recalling Izaya walking you to that very spot, stopping with an arm around your shoulders, asking what you wanted in life. You didn't recall your answer, but you knew he had laughed.

"I didn't forget..." you managed, turning away from his face. "In fact, it's a cherished moment."

He laughed as he deftly faced your face towards him once more; his smile disappeared as he leaned closer.

"...You are my queen, (name)-chan. Me...I'm the king. Here, we are at the center of Ikebukuro, our kingdom," he whispered lowly into your ear, his other arm wrapped around your waist.

"Izaya…" you breathed, pressing your face against his chest.

You could almost _feel _him smiling; your hands were on his back, feeling his shoulder blades even through his coat. Like your body was to him, his was a familiar plane―the jut of his shoulders, his sharp collarbone, his firm chest…

He held you closely, speaking into your hair.

"And every single person here are our pawns, mandatory pieces for our game," he continued, his arms wrapped around you firmly.

You smiled happily against him.

"You're so strange," you murmured with a small shake of your head.

His carmine eyes stared over your head at passerby, his lips curling into a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: I kind of got a 'Light/Kira' feel from this chapter after I reread it. I actually like this one. Review if you'd like~**


	3. Sake, please

**Sake, please.**

_Song Influence:_

_Thus Spoke Brooks/Atlus' Catherine Music_**  
**

**A/N: I like this one, although I'm not sure what to rate it if profanities are present—rated 'T' should be fine, right? Set in a bar and your character has an ardent love for _sake_. The game Catherine has a great OST and I love the default song that played when the protagonist went drinking. Anyways, enjoy! R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara/DRRR!**

* * *

You let out an exasperated sigh as you plopped yourself down in one of the black barstools; your nails drummed against the granite countertop. TVs up and around the bar blared broadcasting some event you didn't care to find out; men mostly occupied the bar and a few waitresses rushed around, taking orders or delivering them.

Of course, a pretty thing like yourself caught the attention of a few men as you sat by yourself at the bar.

You were in _no_ mood.

"Hey, honey. What's your name?" one asked; he reeked of liquor as he leaned over the bar, looking at you.

You turned your head to your right, hoping the fire in your eyes was evident as you looked at him. As you were in an incandescent state of mind, you saw the man as nothing. Nothing more than a man in his mid thirties with a comb-over and a cheap leather jacket, wearing a _stupid _grin as his stupid friends lingered behind him, grinning and cackling drunkenly.

"Not interested," you seethed turning your attention forward, searching left and right for a bartender; you called out for one.

A sigh left your mouth as you shut your eyes, aware that the man was _still_ there.

"Aw, come on, baby. All I'm askin' is for your name. Lemme buy you a drink; I'mma business man, you know," he continued, leaning over completely across the countertop, his elbows supporting him. He was dangerously close to you. "I'll get you anything you want."

You sat up straight, scowling in disgust. You knew you could just get up and leave. But you _really _wanted some _sake_―the momentous occasion that brought you here definitely called for it.

...To put a long story short, you were supposed to be having dinner with your boyfriend of four months at one of the nicer restaurants in Ikebukuro. Tonight. Happily surprising him at his apartment, you found him _on top _of one of his coworkers, one he had personally introduced you to. The best part that night was that he tried to explain the situation; you had laughed and 'dumped his ass' and politely told him to go and 'f**k himself'.

Now, there you were, at one of the local bars, finally feeling the fist of anger roiling up inside, being hit on by some drunk dirtbag…

You turned to the stranger, smiling as you looked him directly into the eye. He, of course, misinterpreted your smile.

"Listen, I already told you I'm not interested, alright, _mister_," you lowered your voice and your smile gone in an instant as you neared his face. "If you're looking to get some seemingly innocent girl drunk and take her home to screw her then return to your stupid _businessman _lifestyle, thinking you're some badass or piece of worth, be my guest. Go be an asshole. Do me a favor: f**k off and go bother somebody else, got that?" Your eyes narrowed as you faced forward again, continuing to drum your nails against the bar.

The man looked appalled as you said this, his stupid smile gone, his drunken stupor relinquished as he backed away from you, turning to his friends.

"Let's get outta here; this girl's a crazy bitch," he murmured under his breath as his friends sent you similar looks and comments.

You smiled at that as you looked down at the countertop. Being called that affected you zilch, in fact, you thought it was a twisted form of a compliment.

Somebody whistled in front of you; your head snapped up, eyes widened at who it was.

"Damn… you sure ripped him a new one." It was the bartender finally. "Good to know you're capable of handling yourself now."

Not only that, but it was Shizuo Heiwajima. _That _bartender…

As usual you could never return a look fully because his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses.

"You're working here again, Shizuo? I thought the whole 'bartending' scene wasn't your thing. I mean, legitimately _working_ as a bartender."

He wore one of those smirks as he shook his head, taking a glass and began to polish it with a cloth.

"Heh. I'm not; Tanaka got me a temporary position for now while he's doing some business. You know how it is."

You smiled wearily; it wasn't genuine considering you felt extremely tired and unusually pissed. And you just demonstrated how pissed you were to a stranger hitting on you.

"Isn't that still considered work?" you asked.

The tall blond shrugged casually, closing his eyes as he began to polish another glass.

Although you didn't particularly like associating yourself with Shizuo Heiwajima, Tanaka, and hell even Izaya, they were apart of your life at some point. You considered them friends, some more than others. Ever since you had met Shizuo all those years ago back in high school, the others seemed to follow. Of course, you preferred Shizuo, Tanaka, and Shinra over Izaya. Of all of them, you had more relations with Shizuo, as he was your silent confidant when you needed to talk to someone.

Your _sake _lust died down within the first fifteen minutes and you realized you just wanted to be somewhere to internally… _wallow_.

"Hey… what's eating you? You look like you're gonna start bawling or something."

Shizuo had apparently shined ten glasses in the time you had stopped talking to him; he took note of your troubled expression.

You hadn't noticed you looked 'troubled' and about to cry. You feigned a smile, shaking your head.

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine. I'm serious." You realized he was saying nothing so you nervously laughed to yourself. "S-Since when did you become so sentient?" you asked delicately.

If it weren't so dim in the bar, you would have seen him flush just a smidge―literally a _smidge_―as you commented on his concern.

"Well, geez, I'm sorry if I notice your despair," Shizuo replied, grunting as he crossed his arms. "And by the way, I know you're lying; you've always been a terrible liar. Anyways...what's wrong?"

It was your turn to flush as you sighed, slumping your shoulders as you leaned over the countertop, supporting yourself with your elbows.

"You really want to listen to me _bawl_ my heart out…?"

He made a _tch'_ed sound.

"To be honest, not really." Silence. "But you look like shit…"

You furrowed your brow, offended but amused.

"Gee, thanks. Have I ever told you you're _such_ a gentleman, Shizuo?" you asked sarcastically.

Shizuo grunted; no one else seemed to want to bother him for a drink, even if he was the only bartender so he was pretty much all yours in that regard.

"You want _sake _or anything? It'll be on the house, because of Tanaka and everything…"

You broke into a grin.

"You know me too well."

The blond sent you a grin.

**30 sober-ish minutes later...**

After explaining with complete use of profanities, tears involved, and a few cups of _sake_, you explained your story in detail to Shizuo, who appeared suddenly angry, which was by no means a surprise.

He slammed his fist onto the counter, literally causing the whole bar to look in surprise and horror at the enraged bartender. Then there was you; you jumped at the movement, staring down at the long crack in the granite.

"That f'ing bastard―! (Your name), where the hell did you say he lives?! I'll go break his neck right now!"

You remained calm however, taking a graceful sip of _sake_.

"Shizuo, I'm actually okay―"

"He's scum! How dare he do something like that―to _you_ of all people! You _cannot _be okay with something like that!" He gnashed his teeth.

Maybe it was the _sake_, but you weren't so mad or sad about it as you had been earlier. You couldn't stop the laugh that passed your lips; it was cheery and loud. Your cheeks were tinged pink and your red lips accentuated your laughter; you brought a hand to stifle the laughter.

Shizuo was more annoyed than anything; he felt inclined to grab you by your shirt front, then recalling that it was _you_.

"What the hell are you cackling about?! This isn't funny one bit, you idiot!"

You kept laughing until you shook your head side to side, your hair moving with you. Opening your eyes, you looked over at him, seeing that he was still _fuming_, and you felt a strange pang in your chest as you broke into a grin.

"I-I know, I know. It's not funny―"

"Then why were you laughing?!"

You sighed, leaning over the countertop. You smiled endearingly at him.

"Hey, come here," you said quietly. You hoped your smile wasn't a drunken looking one.

Maybe it was the _sake_ in your right hand, but Shizuo was suddenly anxious at your sudden demand.

Back in the day, you had gotten yourself drunk at a party you had insisted you guys check out; to this day you knew it was stupid that you had even gotten to that extent. But Shizuo _had _been the one to take care of you. He believed he had some sort of obligation.

It was an old film reel that played in his mind, grumbling as it brought on other memories.

Staring up at the ceiling and muttering under his breath, Shizuo gave in and came closer to you; you continued to smile at him.

"Stop smiling like that; you like that _flea_—"

You sat up and reached for his shoulder, pulling him easily towards you as you pressed a kiss to his cheek; you smiled as you did so.

Shizuo flailed his arms around, cursing under his breath as he gently pushed you away, a hand against his cheek.

"W-What the hell was that about, (Name)?!" he stammered, a bright blush coming over his face. He didn't look so tough now with his sunglasses.

You fell back into your seat, laughing quietly as your hand dipped into your purse. You ignored his question even as he repeated it, fishing around for your wallet. Finding it, you took it out, paying off your drink._  
_

"Huh? I-I already told you it's on the house," Shizuo managed, flush still apparent.

"Come on, Shizuo. You know I don't take things for free, especially with Tanaka involved," you replied as you slid off of the barstool, fixing your hair.

"What? You're not gonna explain what that―what that _kiss_ was just now?" he continued, the only thing in his way from pulling you back by the collar was the bar.

You spun around on your heel, taking steps backward.

"Relax, Shizu-chan. It was only on the cheek," you said casually, waving a hand dismissively at his overt concern.

Shizuo had turned the emotional dial again; his surprised/shy self reverted to berserk mode.

His head was staring down, his shoulders raised as he chuckled quietly.

"(Your name). Did you just call me what I think you said?" You could hear the hiss emitting from his throat. "Say it again. I dare you."

You simply blinked at him.

"What have you got to say, _woman_?" he demanded, teeth clenched.

To his shock, the instant he laid his eyes back on you, he found you bowing to him.

"Thank you, Shizuo. For listening to me; you've always have," you said softly as you began to continue on your way. "Oh, and uh, genius, that was what the kiss was for."

You left the bar, leaving your bartender friend speechless, angry, reserved, silent, and―completely and utterly _confused_.

He brought a hand to his temple, rubbing roughly.

"_Women._"

* * *

******Were you buzzed or sober when you gave the man a kiss? Who knows! Haha. I've been thinking about doing a Shizuo-centric fic because I like the idea that if he's old friends with someone, why not try a hand at a relationship? [I have too much damn time when I can't sleep]—what do you guys think?**


	4. Pulchritudinous

**Pulchritudinous***

_Song Influence:_

_Everybody Wants to Rule the World/ Clare and the Reasons _(I loooove this cover!)

**A/N: WOWZA. I feel like I haven't uploaded in a year or so (it's been like, what a month, tops?). Anyways, I totally lost track of which chapter this was supposed to be... so I'm just going wherever my mind takes me. Haha! Enjoy, you awesome peeps. R&R if you'd like.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!**

* * *

Even during his rants about what he planned after reaching Valhalla, he was still beautiful in your eyes.

His crimson colored eyes danced in vivid excitement whenever you had inadvertently immersed yourself in these conversations. That look in his eyes was so… powerful? Was that the word?

As much as it caused you to shiver in your seat, it interested you.

The way he spoke so elegantly disguised the fact that he sounded completely insane and somewhere in a crevice of your mind, you believed it so. But you would never admit it and you never really felt a fear of him.

Maybe that's why he kept you around.

He had an arm around your shoulders, speaking in that hypnotic tone he always had when blathering about his wishes and desires. The two of you crossed the street; tonight was one of the few yet gratifying occasions Izaya invited you to dinner.

"Ah, just think about (Name)-chan… It will be the pinnacle of my very existence in this world. Everything I've done in my life thus far will determine my place amongst the heavens!" he exclaimed, his hand gesturing amongst the nightlife.

You smiled at him, wrapping your arms around his waist as the two of you walked, hugging him briefly before hopping up lightly to kiss him on the cheek. He didn't seem to mind the gesture. He didn't seem to mind anything at all really; you could have 'taken care of' Shizuo in cold blood and he would've been mildly amused before pouting that you had done it first. Then again, you got along with Mr. Heiwajima rather well, so 'taking care of him' deemed out of the question.

One of the things that had surprised you was that he actually _smelled _nice. He dressed simply all year, wearing that same jacket everyday―it was nice to see that he took your advice every now and then, including the day you suggested he buy the cologne that was "absolutely irresistible" on him.

Izaya wore one of his smug expressions, his arm now around your waist. He seemed to enjoy your company. Almost too much…

"So, where is this restaurant you were talking about, hm? We've been walking for about thirty minutes," you said calmly as the two of you walked across an intersection, a number of people turning heads at the two of you.

He grinned.

"Bored of me already, (name)-chan?"

You shook your head, wearing a gentle smile.

"I'm _never_ bored when I'm with you," you replied, wondering what was going on through that head of his as he raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so? Well… this place isn't far off. I thought we should take a more scenic route…"

You knew he just wanted to analyze people and comment about the ones he knew.

Izaya Orihara was something else, you thought. And you had undoubtedly been correct.

"Hey, Izaya…" you began slowly, looking up at him warily. He looked down at you; was that endearment in his carmine eyes? The streetlight had turned green and cars began to go down the street again; you could hear the faint whinny of a familiar motorcycle somewhere.

"Hn? What's up?" His tone was cheery and he was smiling… or smirking. Whatever.

It was strange; you had the sudden impulse to say _those _three words to him. It was a normal thing; it's what couples did―yet it always made you a bit wary whenever you said it.

"C'mon, just tell me. You're making me anxious~" he teased, beginning to rub your waist with his hand. You flushed as you stopped him, causing him to laugh. "You're so easy to please, like that one time―" A sharp nudge to his stomach sent him spluttering.

"I am in absolute awe at how I am able to love someone like you," you muttered, turning away from his disappointed expression. On second thought, when did someone like Izaya Orihara _ever _look disappointed?

"That hurts, (name)-chan. It really does…" He began to ramble about all the times you placidly ignored him, such as now, before he figured out he had been walking ahead of you. He had stopped mid-skip, the hood of his jacket resting flat against his back; over the brim of fur, he peered back over at you. For a split second, he looked serious. But then a smirk broke over his face as he shook his head, turning around to face you. "You never told me what was wrong."

You were surprised. What was he talking about?

"What's wrong? What're you talking about?"

He was patient.

"We obviously stopped because you had something to say; well, other than saying you found it almost amazing that you could be in love with someone like me."

You didn't know what it was about him that you liked loved about him; there were so many things yet it couldn't be broken down into a list. Another thought crossed your mind: maybe everyone who has ever been 'in love' feels the same.

_You can't name what it is. You can't explain it. It just… is. _

People walked on by you, few avoiding walking in between you, a woman with a seemingly calm demeanor, and a man with a uniquely impish personality. Life continued, with or without you.

"(Name)-chan?" Izaya asked, hit tone leveled and genuine.

Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe it wasn't how you loved someone like him, maybe it was why he could love someone like you… a polar opposite.

"I… I was just going to say that I love you." He stared at you blankly, that stupid smirk still there. "I'm not saying that just because of what you said! I-I mean it in general."

His lanky figure soon loomed over you, his clavicles directly in your line of sight.

You opened your mouth, only to be stopped as he put a hand on top of your head.

"You're funny and... this is actually very strange to hear myself saying this, very _beautiful_, (Name)-chan. Not to mention," he said quietly, lowering his head with his eyes shut, planting a kiss atop your head, "you're the most interesting person I've ever met."

A blush crept its way over your calm expression; you could hear the beat of your heart, you could feel it throbbing against your chest.

_He hadn't said _human_. He said person…_

"Izaya…" you breathed, feeling his chest flush against your face.

Izaya took advantage of your frozen disposition and wrapped his arms around you delicately—

Then someone screamed and a _crash _assailed your ears as.

"L-Look out! It's Shizuo—!" a woman shouted, the sound of her heels on the sidewalk to your right.

"Oh shit!" a man screamed, backing away to your left.

"Looks like it's time for our date, (Name)-chan~!" Izaya exclaimed with a cheer, spinning you in his arms as he reached for your hand.

A screech accompanied by the hideous sound of metal scraping against concrete caused you to turn around, in time to see a familiar figure looming meters away, their shoulders heaving up and down; it was the bleached wildebeest himself, scraping a leather clad shoe against the street pavement.

"IZAAAYAAAA!" Shizuo growled, picking up—more like wrenching—a nearby streetlight and holding it ready like a javelin. He broke into a long run.

You turned back over to Izaya as he pulled you down the street, leading you through the frightened passerby.

"P-Please don't tell me this is apart of the date!" you spluttered, attempting to run properly in wedges.

"Of course not! it's just a bonus!"

Izaya's fear in this was overwhelmingly cavalier; he enjoyed this _too _much.

"YOU'RE DATING THAT _FLEA_?!"

A passive smile passed across your face as you stared at the black hair in front of you, glancing down briefly as his ringed hand was wrapped firmly around your hand.

_Even though we're different_—

This would be a fun date.

* * *

**A/N: And...SCENE. Reader and Izaya do share platonic feelings for one another, although they are different. I kind of liked this one... I mean, I felt as though the energy died down a tad at the end. Thanks for reading—and those of you who are following this story, I love you all! :D**

*****pulchritudinous: _adj. _physically beautiful, comely.


	5. Staunch

****Staunch

_Song Influence:_

_We Are Going to Be Friends - The White Stripes_

__**A/N: That song totally reminds me of Napoleon Dynamite, probably because it is the opening song. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Raindrops pelted the top of your clear umbrella, your eyes peering up quickly to stare at the dark gray sky. The clouds moved slowly, wafting across the sky.

It was only the fifth day of school and it had already began to feel like rainy season; you liked it though. It gave you an excuse to wear thigh-high socks and actually use your umbrella, which spent the majority of the time unused in a corner of your bedroom.

You were only one of the few students who took this route to school; the other students clad in the bluish gray Raira uniforms, strangers to you, passed by hurriedly, girls in a group giggling and complaining about getting their hair wet or boys purposely jumping in large puddles to splash one another. It all seemed childish.

Were people _already_ friends with one another?

There were a few people you had met your first day that you had befriended, although you didn't really worry about having to eat with someone to eat with. You had inadvertently become involved with a bright bespectacled boy, Shinra Kishitani, and his silent and brooding looking friend. His name escaped you... With your logic however, you preferred being in their company over spending all of your time in art club.

You crossed a street, stepping on the sidewalk just in time as a car passed by, driving over a pot hole and splashing water everywhere.

As you rounded the corner, you made out a tall figure leaning against a wall, their gray uniform sodden from the rain.

The blond hair was suddenly familiar. It was Shinra's brooding _friend_; was that even the right word?

Walking just a bit faster you saw that he his eyes were shut and his hands stuffed in his pockets. You stopped before him, both generally curious and concerned.

"Hey, are you alright?" you asked, stopping just two feet away from him.

You had heard stories about him, not just from Shinra but others. Everyone seemed to be intimidated by him because of that scowl he wore. If the rumors held true, he had apparently broken every bone in his body and acquired incredible strength.

It was all ridiculous to you; there was nothing more lame than having a percentage of the student body fearing some misunderstood guy and believing stupid rumors.

He stood before you, 'acknowledging' your presence with a grunt, opening his eyes to the rain; he stared up fixedly.

"What's it to you?" he grumbled, his tone indifferent.

His brown eyes raked over you coolly, no recognizable expression on his face. You leveled with his stare, not breaking it.

"Oh. It's just you," he said, his tone lightening. "You're that girl that eats lunch with us."

The autumn morning may have been chilly, but you could feel the _arctic _shoulder he was giving you.

_So, I'm known as 'the girl that eats lunch with you', huh. This guy's got some nerve._

Rather than roll your eyes, you let out a light chuckle.

"I don't remember your name either."

He just stared at you. You paled nervously, trying to formulate a decent sentence before his stare gave you frostbite.

Finally, you settled on the most fundamental of conversation starters. You stuck your free hand from under the umbrella, holding it out to him as you smiled.

"I'm (Name). What's yours?"

His brown eyes blinked down at your hand then stared at your face, as if analyzing your smile. It seriously felt like ten minutes between the two of you.

Grunting and muttering something under his breath, he pushed himself up from the wall, turning his back on you.

Your eyes widened in shock.

_Who the hell does he think he is?! _

"Hey! I-I was talking to you!" you shouted, dropping your hand back at your side. It was a clenched fist.

He kept walking, his hands still in his pockets. His blond head bobbed with each of his strides.

Something in you made you follow him. And it surprised yourself as you had never felt inclined to chase after someone who walked away from you. Maybe you really thought you needed more friends...

Your footsteps against the wet sidewalk caused the blond to look down to his left, where you appeared, walking by his side.

He exhaled heavily.

"What do you want?"

You pursed your lips, furrowing your eyebrows.

"_Well_, I was trying to introduce myself politely to you as we don't even know each other's names," you explained. "Then you walked off like you were too good for that."

For a second, you thought his blank expression cracked and a smirk ghosted across his face. When you looked at him again, there was nothing.

"…"

The two of you walked in silence for a few moments before he spoke up.

_He's not complaining, so… That's a good thing, right…?_

"Name's Shizuo. No nicknames, that's it," he said, voice bored.

Your stern expression was gone and you smiled as you nodded your head.

"Cool name. Was it _that_ bad just to say it?"

"…"

Your smile dimmed just a bit, but you didn't want to just walk off. By now, his entire uniform was soaked; you really wanted to know why he didn't seem to mind, why he wasn't concerned about catching a cold or anything at all, really.

"Hey, you're welcome to come under my umbrella," you said quietly, hoping he would take your offer. "Only if you want to, of course."

He said nothing.

Even though this 'Shizuo' was practically mute and a stranger to you, that silence didn't seem to bother you. Maybe it was the idea that walking with someone you didn't know that made sense. Whatever your logic had been, you stopped questioning it.

You kept glancing over at him, wondering what he was thinking. He didn't seem to mind your presence…

After a while, you noticed his arms were crossed and saw the slight tremble in his figure; he was trying not to shiver in front of you.

You smiled to yourself. You raised your umbrella as high as you could so that it went over both of your heads. The school was about fifteen minutes away now, you could make it that long before your arm became sore.

Shizuo's eyes flickered up as he noticed the rain had stopped pelting him. When his eyes connected to the umbrella, he looked down at you, aware of your closeness.

You merely wore a affable smile, acknowledging that surprised expression on his face.

"Thanks," he said after a while, digging his hands back into his pockets once more.

You nodded your head, resisting the urge to smile again.

This guy wasn't so bad. He was by no means that intimidating or that scary.

"Hey, Shizuo?" you asked, eyes flicking over to his profile. You thought he was the definition of soggy.

"Hn?" he grunted.

"You mind holding this? My arm is starting to hurt."


	6. Flamboyant

**Flamboyant**

****_Song Influence: Someday - Sugar Ray_

__**A/N: I should be asleep right now -_- We have some ceremony tomorrow. Anyways, this story is... alright. I think I lost a bit of the charm in this one, but I promise the next one will be more promising.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!**

* * *

"You're looking at her like a lost puppy," you muttered as you gently nibbled a piece of your watermelon popsicle. You were staring over at Masaomi, while he was staring over at Mikado and Anri as they sat at the pool edge, their legs dangling in the water. The two of you sat in lounge chairs away from the pool, underneath an umbrella. You were far enough away from earshot.

It was the beginning of your summer vacation and it started off awfully warm; with that in mind, Masaomi had suggested that you all go to a water park to―as he had casually put it―"beat the heat". You knew him well enough to know it was just a ploy to get yourself and Anri in bathing suits _and _water. If he tried anything, you would be the one to take care of it.

Masaomi sat beside you on the edge of a lounge chair, his torso pale compared to his bright orange swim shorts.

"Me?" he asked, turning to look at you.

You were leaning against the back of your lounge chair, legs crossed, eyes behind a pair of black sunglasses.

"Yes you," you replied, sticking your tongue out at him; it was stained red. "You sure you don't want one? I can get you one."

He broke into an innocent smile as he shook his head, his eyes keeping level with yours.

"I'm sure, thanks though… What makes you say I'm like a lost puppy?" he asked, genuinely curious.

You realized how cold it may have sounded coming from you. Sighing, you looked over at Anri, who was as usual, sitting upright and astute. She seemed to smile at something Mikado said.

"Sorry if I sounded mean… I didn't mean for it to come out that way. What I meant was… the way you're looking at her is almost forlorn. Like you lost her or something," you explained, bringing the popsicle to your mouth again.

The blond haired boy looked back at his best friend sitting beside the girl both had once vied affections for. He smiled again.

"Nah, It's not that way at all. I mean, I'm happy for her. She seems… happier, now that everything has mulled over somewhat. Mikado likes her and I _used _to like her; because of that, I kinda want him to go for her."

He looked back at you suddenly, grinning widely.

"Jealous, hm?"

He was back to his normal self, that was evident.

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head.

"Why would I be jealous? There's nothing _to _be jealous about," you replied, taking the final bite of the popsicle, pushing your tongue to the roof of your mouth to avoid brain freeze. After chewing, you sat up from your seat. "What makes you say that I'm 'jealous'?"

Every one of Masaomi Kida's smile meant something different than what it should have. A meek smile was a confident one, a shy smile was a perverted smile, and so forth. You had known him long enough.

The smile he gave you then was one of the ones he wore when he knew something you didn't, which was quite often.

"You're totally jealous. I mean, I don't blame you, (your name)-chan," he began, standing upright as he had a hand to his chest, smirking to himself.

His theatrics were also something you had to get used to; you paled.

"Oh, geez. Tone it down, will you…"

He continued. "A stud like myself has to keep up with all the ladies. I understand you. You don't want my eyes to lay on anyone but yourself~" Masaomi spoke softly, his other hand splayed out as if to take your hand.

You swallowed a gulp as you began to back against the lounge chair.

"Don't say things like that, idiot," you grumbled, eyes looking away from his. It didn't matter, considering he couldn't see your eyes.

Masaomi stood above you, smiling as he reached for your other hand, taking it into the palm of his own.

"In fact, I think you're the prettiest girl I know."

You took off your sunglasses with your free hand, in time to see that he was glancing across your body with that perverted glimmer in his eye―

Red faced, you shouted at him. "YOU IDIOT!" You tore your hand out of his as you flung the only thing in hand at him―your popsicle stick. He easily dodged it before grinning as he took you by the shoulders and kissed you gently on the lips.

Your eyes widened in surprise by the feeling of his lips on yours, surprised at how nice it felt and how… You quickly pulled away from him, crimson faced as you spoke in a splutter.

"W-Wha… W-Why… I-I never said it was okay for you to kiss me, idiot!" you stammered.

Masaomi only smiled, a light blush on his own face.

"Sorry... I've just always wanted to do that."

What was that in his voice? _Honesty_? Was he… telling the truth?

You blinked at him, dumbfounded.

"_W-What_?!"

He took you by the hand again, pulling you away from under the umbrella and out into the sunlight. You could hear the cheer of children in the background, the sound of gushing water, and the sound of screams from the towering water slides.

"So…?" If he was trying to appear earnest, he was definitely trying to charm you with a hopeful expression.

You pressed your lips together, frustrated and embarrassed and― A culmination of feelings reeled in your mind.

"So _what_?" you asked, unintentionally coming off as abrasive.

He smiled. "Was it good? The kiss, I mean. I-I totally thought it was," Masaomi said shyly, smiling to himself as he turned his face away. "Your lips tasted like watermelon."

Was he really… embarrassed? Masaomi Kida, of all people! It surprised you pleasantly as you smiled.

Then you realized… you didn't want to yell at him for saying that. Your shoulders dropped just a bit, expression softening. Yes, maybe he got under your skin every now and then. Yes, his constant flirtations with Anri bothered you. And yes, you secretly hated the way he would stare at other girls when _you _would stare at him. The fact that he kissed you without permission and so abruptly―

You sighed as you looked up at him, wearing a gentle smile.

"I'll… I'll admit it was nice."

He grinned cheekily. "R-Really?" He cleared his throat as he had his hands on his hips, about to revert to his overconfident demeanor; it was shame, you thought his shy side was his best side. "Well, I'm not surprised, I mean I'm―"

You interrupted him by kissing him on the lips again, feeling him slacken his posture as he felt almost lifeless.

Drawing away, you looked at him critically despite the blush forming on your face.

"J-Just stop talking please."

Masaomi nodded his head.

"Yes, ma'am~"

Your heart beat in your chest; was this really happening? Or was it some blissful dream? Unless of course it was just a nice nightmare then―

His hand had reacquainted itself into your palm, giving you a gentle squeeze before pulling you; he was running with you across the pavement, smiling at you.

"M-Masaomi! What do you think you're do― NO!" you exclaimed in a squeak as you realized what he was doing. He was making you get in that pool whether you wanted to or not.

He was too fast for you and you didn't want to let go of his hand; the two of you hopped off of the poolside edge, body of your bodies plunging into the lukewarm pool water.

Just before hitting the surface, you heard his boyish laugh; it was happy and it was genuine and it _always _induced a happy feeling. You broke into a cheerful grin.

You had been in denial for much too long.


End file.
